1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a so-called redundant memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method for efficiently transferring relief information (repairing/replacement information) to a memory with a redundancy scheme (hereinafter simply referred to as a “redundant memory”) in which a defect occurring in a memory array can be relieved (repaired/replaced), has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 6,556,490